Personal Sunshine
by C-sharp27
Summary: Wolfram reminisces about his first earth encounter. 13 years ago, to be exact.


A/N: Yuuram.:) Comments are much appreciated. Warning for boy love, okay?

Earth was a curious place.  
To be honest, I didn't like it much here. People weren't as welcoming here as they were in Shin Makoku, and they didn't acknowledge the proper way to greet Mazoku. Instead of bowing down or even just a simple hello, they would come drooling and "glomping", as they call it. Goodness. I've been trying to protect myself from countless women (and old men) today.  
Earth has weird customs.  
I would go back to Shin Makoku if I had the privilege to, but I couldn't. Not until Sir Weller has accomplished his "secret mission." No one knows what it is. He wouldn't even tell me, his own half brother.  
Today, he left me alone in the hotel, a place with good enough accommodations, so I decided to go out into a public place humans go for entertainment; the park.  
I sat on a bench, just minding my own business. I didn't like humans. At all. They were weird and uncivilized. I mean look at them; the young ones were left alone by their parents and they are playing in the filthy mud. What kind of person in the right mind would let their children catch diseases with tongue-twisting pronunciations? Even Kohis had better methods of taking care of their young.  
I sat there, arms crossed, just studying the pathetic ones. I swear, when we come back to Shin Makoku, we are ridding the world of these useless beings first.  
_Bump_.  
Huh?  
I looked down and saw a little girl with black hair and black eyes staring up at me. She was holding what seemed to be a cherry blossom in her little hand.  
See how dim-witted they were? Bumping into people's shins….  
"Go away."  
But she didn't. She just stared back up at me with big black eyes.  
"Didn't you hear me? Go away!"  
She raised up both eyebrows at me. What was wrong with this little human? Don't tell me she doesn't speak her own language! I rolled my eyes. She looked up curiously at me.  
"Who are you?"  
Pfft. What a question.  
"I am Wolfram Von Bielefeld, Fire Mazoku and prince of Shin Makoku." I announced in full pride of my status.  
"Wolframeh?"  
"Uh. Yeah."  
"Yuuri!" she said, beaming up at me. I didn't know what this child wanted and probably, she didn't know it either. I was starting to get very very impatient.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I should be asking you that. What do you want from me? Can't you see I'm frustrated?" I hissed. Goodness, this was getting nowhere! I didn't know what this child wanted, and it was starting to get on my nerves. Oh what's the use? I was already frustrated. Partly because of this little girl and maybe because Sir Weller didn't want to tell me whatever he had to do. Sometimes it angers me, even worries me, that he doesn't treat me like his own brother, like he can't trust me. Am I pushing him away? Is that what he thinks?  
In the middle of my being deep in thought, the little girl pushed something to my face.  
It was the little cherry blossom she was holding. I could feel the soft petals brushing against my cheek and the bittersweet scent invaded my nose. She was still smiling up at me. I didn't know if she understood what I was thinking about, but seeing that little kid with the black hair and eyes giving me a cherry blossom was odd. It. Made me feel like someone actually cared. Whether or not she understood what that meant to me.  
"Take it!" she said happily, thrusting it at me.  
I did. Still a bit awestruck.  
"T-Thank you." I said. She smiled a warm and bright smile at me. Like the sun.  
"Yuu-chan!"  
A little boy with black hair and black eyes, just a bit older than her came running to the place she stood and took her hand.  
"Where have you been, Yuu-chan? Have you been bothering this man?" he asked, looking up at me apologetically.  
"No, not at all." I replied, absently twirling the little flower in between my finger and my thumb.  
"Sorry sir. I lost sight of my little brother for a while there."  
Wait, _brother_?  
"Come on, Yuu-chan. Mama and papa are waiting for us. I'm sorry sir, if my brother bothered you." He said, bowing down before he dragged him away from me.  
"Goodbye, Wolframeh!" he squealed, waving at me.  
"Goodbye, little Yuuri." I said, smiling to myself as I twirled the little flower.  
_Years later_  
I wouldn't forget that little boy. The same one who recently restored peace in Shin Makoku, as his duty as the Maou. Who ever thought that the sweet innocent little kid in the black pigtails would be the one to save everyone's lives? Well, sure he might have outgrown the frilly yellow dresses and the blue ribbons in his hair, but his gleaming black puppy eyes and generous heart remained. He was still the same kid whose happiness overflowed, so he decides to share it with everyone he encounters. The same selfless, stupid little boy. I watched him as he slept and twirled his black hair in between my fingers, like I did with the cherry blossom he gave me 13 years ago. I leaned down to kiss him and watched him smile in his sleep. The same bright smile that he graced me with in his childhood.  
My own personal sun.  
Humans were indeed curious. They did things that seemed to fit the moment. They made people happier with the little acts of kindness they do.


End file.
